


it made me think of you

by sapphickarli



Series: sea mechanic short au's [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Sea mechanic, luna is a shy sweetheart, luna is an ocean fanatic, minimal angst, raven is a space nerd, raven is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphickarli/pseuds/sapphickarli
Summary: "so, um, i got you something," luna spoke."you did?" raven laughed, surprised."it's something small, but i saw it while i was shopping, it made me think of you."





	it made me think of you

**Author's Note:**

> im just making a series of sea mechanic au's, so enjoy <3  
> this is written in lowercase and third person  
> and this is really cliche, and there's also some clexa

raven heard the knock on her apartment door. she sighed, and stood up to answer. it was probably clarke asking for her shirt back. she opened the door, and to her surprise, it was her girlfriend.

luna wasn't the clingy one, that was her, so it always made her happy when luna came for a visit.

"luna, hi," raven smiled.

"hey babe. could i come inside?" luna asked, her lips hinting a smile.

raven let her inside, and the two sat on raven's couch.

"so, um, i got you something," luna spoke, resting her hand on raven's knee.

"you did?" raven laughed, surprised.

"it's something small, but i saw it while i was shopping, it made me think of you."

luna opened her purse, and pulled out a small, jewelry box, and handed it to raven.

it was a necklace, with a small charm of jupiter on it, raven's favorite planet.

raven gasped, surprised. "luna, i love it so much!" raven exclaimed.

luna smiled for the first time in a while.

"you're welcome, love. i can put it on if you like."

raven nodded, and luna took the necklace and put it on raven's neck, and put it together.

raven beamed, and slowly fell into her girlfriend's lips, holding luna's neck, luna did the same, trying not to tangle up the necklace.

* * *

"clarke, i really need to get her something," raven whined, walking around the mall with her best friend.

"fine, we can stop at the jewelry store, you cheesy asshole," clarke teased

"you're literally shopping for lexa right now!"

"okay! and?"

"you call  _me_ cheesy but we just went through 5 stores because you can't decide what to get your fiance!"

"but what do i get her?"

"clarke, let's go to the jewelry store, maybe you can find something there," raven suggested, twirling her necklace around.

"fine, we can go to the goddamn jewelry store," clarke laughed, as they turned around.

clarke agreed to get lexa a necklace, while raven looked for the perfect one for her girl.

raven looked at all kinds of necklaces, but they didn't have the right kind. she looked at rings, and found the perfect ring. it had a light blue tint, luna's favorite color, and a symbol of a wave, made with a diamond. raven knew how much luna loved the ocean and water and anything related, she had to get it. it was expensive, but it was worth it.

"clarke, i found the perfect ring for luna. it's in her favorite color, it has a symbol of a wave made with a diamond, she loves anything ocean related, and diamond is her favorite mineral. i have to get it."

"are you proposing or something?" clarke laughed.

"i mean, we've been together for 3 years, and we both want a future together, i guess i could."

"if she says no, i will laugh my ass off."

"clarke!"

"okay fine, do you need help paying?"

"i wouldn't mind."

"i'll pitch in my extra change."

clarke and raven paid, clarke got lexa one of those locket necklaces, lexa always loved those cliche things, and raven got the ring.

* * *

"when are you going to do it?" clarke asked as she started driving.

"whenever she least expects it."

"i'll help if you need me too."

* * *

the day was all set up. raven arranged to take luna on a boat trip, and she invited clarke and her fiance, lexa. they were leaving at around sunset, so raven could see the stars further on in the voyage.

luna looked absolutely flawless, her brown eyes were sparkling, and her hair was in a half up half down style, and she wore a blue bikini top with a long, matching skirt. raven's hair was curled, and she was wearing jeans and a maroon bikini top, with an unzipped sweater on. they both looked amazing, they were in the ocean, luna's favorite spot, underneath the sky.

the four talked a bit, and brought luna out of her shy shell.

"it's beautiful." luna admired, looking at the ocean, seeing raven give a mean glare. "so are you, babe."

"i hope we can see a lot of stars tonight, they're beautiful but so is my girl," raven smiled, holding luna's hand.

when the time was perfect, clarke stopped driving. they were in the middle of the ocean, underneath the stars.

"why did we stop?" luna asked.

"me and lexa are jumping in," clarke joked.

luna stood up, and so did raven. raven pulled out the box, and got down on her knees.

"luna, i knew i loved you since the moment i met you, there was something about you that made me think, that you were the one, and you are. luna rivers, will you marry me?"

luna covered her mouth, she was shocked. she felt her heart race and the tears pouring down her face, and feeling as if she were about to faint. "raven reyes, i will marry you."

raven stood up, and placed the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a long, embracing, passionate kiss.

"luna rivers i swear to god if you fall into the water," raven breathed, pulling back, as they were now on the boat seats.

"do you mean luna reyes?" luna teased, causing raven to laugh. they shared another long kiss then went to speak to clarke and lexa.

clarke was squealing. lexa hugged her best friend, luna, and then raven.

"i'm so happy for you two," lexa smiled.

"hey, now we can go on double dates,  _as fiances!_ " clarke laughed, causing the others to laugh.

"rae, the proposal was perfect. it was in the middle of the ocean, my favorite, underneath the starry sky,your favorite."

raven got a flashlight to show luna the ring.

"oh my god, its in my favorite color with my favorite symbol?!" luna exclaimed.

"it's made of diamond!" clarke called out. luna gasped, she was so happy.

"it made me think of you."

"i love you, raven reyes."

"i wanted to get something back since you got me the jupiter necklace, i saw the ring, and clarke suggested i propose."

luna smiled a smile, so bright that it lit up the entire area, like a lighthouse.

"anyways, are clarke and lexa still going to jump in the ocean?" luna teased.

"hell no," lexa laughed.

"same," clarke replied.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" luna practically yelled. clarke laughed.

luna took her ring off and raven put her necklace next to luna's ring in the cupholder. the four of them stood on the boat seat, counted to 3, and jumped in the freezing cold saltwater.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda love this, have a good day and let me know if you want another part <3


End file.
